fallingskiesfandomcom-20200222-history
Sara
Sara is a member of the 2nd Mass. Sara was a lone survivor before John Pope stumbled across her house in search for fuel, and brought her to the 2nd Mass. Sara and Pope argue about her narcotics addiction which causes her to leave, however arrives back to save Dingaan & Pope. She soon starts a romantic relationship with John Pope. Story Pre-Invasion Before the invasion, Sara was a graphic designer. |-| Season 4= "Evolve or Die" Many months after the invasion John Pope came across her camp. He found her supply of gas and was about to take it when she opened fire with her shotgun. After a short conversation Pope felt she wouldn't kill him and continued trying to get the gas when she invited him inside for beer. Inside she deceived Pope by drugging him and tying him to a chair. She was about to leave him there when some Mega Mechs found her camp, Pope told her he was her only chance at defeating them and convinced her to let him go. With his help she managed to escape the Mega Mechs. When she tried to force him out with her shotgun he revealed that he slipped the shells out of the shotgun. He made her get out, which made her ask if he was really going to leave her out her to fend for herself. Pope was about to when he realized she had been flirting with him the whole time and let her in. Back at the camp when Hal Mason was yelling at Pope for leaving camp the way he did, Sara came to his defense. Hal calmed down and thanked Pope and Sara for bringing them the fuel. "Mind Wars" After creating a plan to gain a new power source to track the Espheni movements, Sara asks Pope to let her fight, as she doesn't want to take her anger out on men like him anymore. After Hal, Dingaan, Tector and Shaq fail to capture a Mega-Mech, Pope drives his pickup truck, with Sara inside into the back of the Mega-Mech, causing it to falls backwards onto the ground. She then remarks that they crushed the Mech like a cheap beer can. "Saturday Night Massacre" Sara helps Pope fill up the barrels with oil, however she asks him if he would rather get in a car and escape from Chinatown and the Espheni, however Pope denies and tells her to pour the oil in. She mentions that there is a fallout shelter below Chinatown, but Pope tells her that killing Skitters will be fun. Late that night, she light the barrels, which fills up the street with smoke, limiting the Espheni troops sight. She is later saved by Tector, when he kills the Skitter that tries attacking her. When Pope notices the gas leak, she runs and survives the explosion however, she falls apart when reality hits her that everyone is dead. She later hides in the fallout shelter with the last survivors. "Til Death Do Us Part" Sara helps unearth the Beamer by removing rubble from the pile. While doing so, Maggie with her new strength from her spikes, rips out a piece of rubble and throws it at Sara, hitting her wrist. Soon after she bandages it up and takes some pain medication. She and Pope argue about her narcotics addiction, Pope thinking that Sara is taking vicodin, however she reveals that she is only taking aspirin, as the labels were mixed up. She later leaves Chinatown and the 2nd Mass, taking a ration of food and ammo with her. "Shoot the Moon" When the Espheni drop the newly skitterized bomb in Chinatown, Pope & Dingaan are pinned down, just as Pope is about to be harnessed Sara shows up and shoots the harness, also saving Dingaan. She & Pope reunite, she rejoins with the 2nd Mass & Volm, as they prepare to take the fight to the Espheni and end the war. |-| Season 5= Appearances Weapons In most of Season 4, she carried a Remington 879 Wingmaster, she then uses a Ruger GP100 with Lett grips in "Shoot The Moon" Gallery Sara Shotgun Evolve or Die S4.jpg Sara Mira Evolve or Die S4.jpg Sara-4x04.png Sara Evolve or Die Kitchen 1 S4.jpg s04e04_262.jpg Sara Scared Evolve or Die S4.png s04e04_311.jpg Pope and Sara S4 Car.png Zack-4x07.PNG s04e07_549.jpg s04e08_101.jpg s04e09_171.jpg Pope Sara A Thing With Feathers 2 S4.jpg Dingaan and Sara.jpg Sara S4 Shoot the Moon.png Sara Shoot the Moon S4.png Pope and Sara Shoot the Moon S4.png Sara Maggie Weaver 2 Shoot the Moon S4.png Sara 28499.png s04e12_433.jpg s04e12_528.jpg Category:Season 4 Category:Living Characters Category:Humans Category:Fighter Category:Characters Category:Militia Category:Season 5